Zhaos Adventure Sidetrack
by Conchris
Summary: Just a story that has a different plot altogether. THIS AND I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT PART OF ZHAOS ADVENTURE OR ZHAOS ADVENTURE 2! IT IS ALOT DIFFERENT!


Zhaos Adventure Sidetrack

A/N: Sidetrack is supposed to be off-plot with Zhaos Adventure & Zhaos Adventure 2. As you can see, I still use Regular Format to make the stories. But beware of hints of humour and mystery and other stuff I forgot about. Also Chapters will be in Episodes. Also this story is endless unless I wanted to end it.

Episode 1:

Cast (In order of appearance): Conchris, Chaoko, Zhaos, Knuckles, Haunted house (Building), Tails, Sonic, Cream, Chriscon, Evil spirit, Eggman & a ghost.

Genres: Humour, Mystery & Action.

Parts: 2

Guide:

_Italics_ Action

**Bold** Thought

Underline Yelling

**_Bold Italics_** Change of Person speaking

Now let's start the story!

Episode 1:

The Haunted House (Halloween Edition)

Conchris' house, 1:00 AM:

A shadow crept across the floor and got closer to where Project Ultima was kept. It crept closer and closer and closer until....

"Warning! Warning! Warning!" shouted an alarm, "Intruder Detected!"

"_Yawn_ What is it now?" said a voice.

The shadow ran away and a fox figure turns on the light.

"I don't see anything" said the blue fox, "I best to get back to bed."

"What was it?" said a Chao like voice.

"Nothing Zhaos!" said the blue fox.

"Ok, Conchris!" said Zhaos.

"_Yawn_ Okay" said Conchris, tired.

"Good thing I set off the alarm" said the Chao.

"Chaoko! Go to bed! You know you're not allowed to set off the alarm!" said Conchris.

"Aww...._puts on cute puppy dog eyes_ but I wanted to." Said Chaoko.

Conchris picked up Chaoko and went up the stairs with him, "Goodnight!"

Conchris' House door, 2:00 AM:

A red Echidna was running away from ghosts but he wasn't looking where he was going so he bashed down Conchris' door and kept on running.

"If I don't get back to the master emerald," said the Echidna, "then bat-girl would take it!"

Conchris & Zhaos got up and looked at the echidna and yelled;

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Conchris.

"Get outta my way! _Grabs Conchris & Zhaos_" said the echidna.

"Who are you running from Knuckles?" asked Zhaos.

"Ghosts and a mad insane spirit!" said Knuckles with a ghostly look in his eyes.

Behind them were the ghosts,

"Press the A button to run away! B Button is useful for baking pies! I love Pies! Do you?" said the ghostly robot Chao.

"That is the insane ghost." Said Knuckles.

"**_Conchris_** Look out! **_All_** _Knuckles, Conchris & Zhaos crashes out the window _ARGGGHHH!" They Shouted

Outside in the back yard of Conchris' House, 2:05 AM:

Knuckles landed on his head, Zhaos floated down and Conchris landed softly but was pricked by the thorns.

"Why must I always land in thorns?" said Conchris.

"Ow, my head!" moaned Knuckles, clutching his head in pain.

"Glad I had a high fly stat!" said Zhaos, in triumph.

The ghosts went through the window and resumed chasing.

"Press the X button to revive me! Press the Y Button to slow down!" said Omochao's Ghost.

Conchris, Knuckles & Zhaos ran towards a haunted house.

"Maybe we should hide in here!" suggested Conchris.

"Good Idea!" said Knuckles.

Conchris opens the door and Knuckles & Zhaos walked in and shuts it behind him.

Haunted house, 2:23 AM:

Conchris looks around and says, "Let's split up!"

"**_Zhaos_** Okay! **_Knuckles _**Alright!" the two said.

And they split up into three different rooms.

Conchris' P.O.V:

I looked around the room and I saw a scary painting. I was also worried about the Omochao ghost saying random things and possess one of my friends. Of course, as long I got my Chao translator. I can detect anything but there was a problem seeing that I haven't been here before. The Map section was showing walls and names of rooms I already visited. I heard a creak and some footsteps. I crept closer to the sound and I gulped and looked to see three figures and a ghost.

"Press the R Button to be possessed! You can jump from here! 2 2 is 6! Are you in love?" said the ghost.

I leapt out and screamed, "Oi! Pick on someone with a higher intelligence than yours!"

"You'll never take me alive!" said the Omochao ghost.

I knew that it is impossible to kill a ghost properly, so I tried to change my element to Dark, luckily, the element around me was Dark. 10 minutes later, I turned my fur from blue to black and a dark aura was around me. I blasted a dark blast and it reacted and was sent backwards. I turned into a ghost and punched it and drew out my sword and jabbed it and it disappeared into thin air. I turned solid and changed my element back to normal. I turned towards the three figures to see Sonic, Tails & Cream.

Normal P.O.V:

"What are you three doing here?" asked Conchris.

"We had been chased by four ghosts, one being an insane spirit" said Tails.

"Knuckles, Zhaos & me had been chased by the same four ghosts." replied Conchris.

"Let's get going please!" said Cream, scared of her surroundings.

To be continued.

A/N: Sorry, no reviewing or I'll take down this story. Also no mindless flames/praise. LOOK BEFORE YOU REVIEW! This has no plot at all as Zhaos Adventure is different than this story, so Conchris already knows of all the characters in the story. This is also proofread for spelling and Microsoft Word (Program) only detected a few. Those have been fixed. See ya!


End file.
